


Imperial Dreams

by RandySexKitten



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander works as a mechanic. One day an unusual man, with an even more unusual car, comes in and disrupts his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperial Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterlive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlive/gifts).



Xander stretched, his spine popping as he pulled himself out from underneath an old Plymouth. The sound of a horn rented the air again and he grimaced. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming!” He used his booted foot to kick open the door, using an old rag to wipe grease off of both of his hands.

Outside, a guy was leaning against the door of a massive green car, one slender, pea coat covered arm reaching through the window to honk again. The guy paused when he saw Xander come out the door. “Hey.”

Xander pulled his eyes eye lingered on the man. He was short and compact. Green eyes, visible from a distance, that almost matched the color of both his hair and his car. He had strong cheekbones, enough of a goatee to show that his natural hair color was a bright red and a wide smile. Xander tore his eyes away from the man to look at the car he was leaning against. It was huge. “This is a nineteen-seventy Imperial limousine,” Xander said, his voice trembling with awe. “They made fewer than six of these.” His eyes darted along the length of the car and his fingers itched to touch it.

The guy nodded. “Yeah.” His grin was still there, smaller now, leaning toward becoming a smirk.

When he didn’t seem to want to say any more, Xander walked closer to the car and looked through the windows, seeing that the inside had been completely restored. The original stereo had been removed, and a high quality sound system had replaced it. Other than that, the front seat looked like the car had just rolled off the line. However, a glance back told him that the same was not true about the back.  
Heavy steel bars lined the window separating the front seat from the back. He glanced at the guy as he walked down to look in the rear windows. A shrug and a wave was the answer he got to his unspoken question, so he peered inside. Across the back seat he could see a complicating locking system on the opposite door. Looking down, he could see the same system in place for the door he was now pressed against.

The glass was thick, thicker than what was made in 1969 and Xander scraped his nails across the laminate that covered the outside of the glass. The guy coughed and Xander straightened, looking over at him.

“I need something looked at.” The guy’s voice was deep and low, it flowed like music. Xander felt a tremble shoot through him and he cleared his throat. 

“Ok. What can I do for you?” The guy closed the distance between them and Xander could see his nose twitch as he stepped into Xander’s space. Xander quickly moved back, a little unsure.

The guy opened the back door, waving Xander forward so that he could see the problem. There was a hole in the floor of the car, with bits of bare metal and wires showing through. 

Xander glanced over at him and waited for some type of explanation. The guy leaned one arm on the door and looked down, waving his hands as he spoke. “I know that the wires are to the lights, I’ve fixed those, but I wanted to make sure that there wasn’t any damage to the frame of the car.”

Xander nodded as he climbed into the back seat of the limo. A strong, heady, almost animalistic smell dominated the space and he inhaled deeply, the scent almost intoxicating. He shook his head and laid himself across the floor, peering down through the hole. “I’ll need to get her up to see.” He rolled onto his back to look at the guy but was distracted by the long rents through the fabric of the doors. The area had obviously been repaired many times, lines of thread in various colors held the leather together, creating an unusual tapestry.

The guy reached out a hand and Xander took it, amazed when the slighter man hauled him to his feet. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll clear out a space for her.”

The guy nodded. Xander turned, then turned once more, extending his hand to the stranger. “I’m Xander,” he said quietly.

“Xander,” The man looked as though he were tasting the word. “Oz.” He shook Xander’s hand, his fingers lingering at the pulse point before Xander headed back into his shop.

An hour later found him underneath the Imperial, happily humming as Oz prowled around the car. For the fifth time, Oz paused in his pacing, knelt next to Xander and inhaled deeply. Xander shuddered, just as he had the four other times. His cock was hard and heavy and he shifted a little, trying to adjust himself without using his hands. A big, greasy handprint over the groin of his pants would be a dead giveaway.

Oz gave a snort and rose to his feet, pacing once more.

Xander watched him, wondering what it was that was so attractive about this man. He tightened a bolt and slid out from under the car, smoothly rising to his feet. “Everything looks ok. I tightened some stuff up, but other than having worked a few screws loose, it’s all good.”

Oz stepped forward, invading his space. “Good.” And then his mouth was on Xander’s devouring him whole. Xander melted into the kiss, if it could be called that. Rough lips and tongue, teeth grazing his flesh. He felt as though he was being possessed and relaxed into it, offering up freely what Oz was demanding.

“Gonna bite you. Take you in,” Oz growled. 

Xander began to shake. “I don’t understand,” he stammered, but his words were buried under Oz’s mouth as he once more crushed his lips to Xander’s.

Oz growled and pulled away, storming to the other side of the garage. “The wolf wants a mate and it likes you.”

“The wolf?” Xander repeated, uncertainly. He carefully began to wipe the oil and dirt from his hands, backing toward the office. 

Oz changed then. His eyes became black and his teeth elongated. He became feral and Xander felt a tug of fear in his chest accompanied by a rush of lust in his groin. “Werewolf,” Oz snarled. “I’ve been looking for someone for years and you’re the only one the wolf has ever responded to. I want to bite you, make you like me, then we can roam the night together.”

“But you don’t even know me…”

Oz launched himself at Xander, morphing more fully into the wolf. “Mate first. Then friendship.”

Xander nodded, opening his mouth to reply. Before he could, a heavy animal was knocking him to the ground. No longer recognizable as human, Oz’s voice rang out. “Choose. Mate. Not mate.”

Xander chose. He couldn’t resist the musky scent, the welcoming feeling of belonging, so he chose. “Mate.”

Teeth cut through his skin and there was no more.

Years later, when asked why, Xander would say that Oz was too forceful to resist, but he knew in his heart that that wasn’t the reason. He never shared the fact that when Oz had growled out his name, he had given up his heart.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> After my long absence from writing, which could be laid entirely at the feet of my move, my new job and the abject chaos that was my life, I wanted to write. I pinged Winterlive and she gave me not only an idea, but also the inspiration to write it.


End file.
